


In Love With Her

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Reading a book isn’t always fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters

You stared at the book in shock and disbelief. You couldn’t believe this could happen. It was filled with different sketches of the same person. Sketches of Natasha. And you might have tried to ignore the fact that your boyfriend’s book of filled with paintings of another girl by making up some sort of excuses, but that one note you read was enough to break your heart.

‘I thought I loved Y/N, but I don’t. This is not how I was supposed to feel. Not after 2 years of our relationship. I should have been head over heels for her but it changed. I don’t know how this happened. How I fell for Natasha….. I wish I had the guts to tell her about it and I wish I could spare her the pain…..’

You should have known where your relationship was heading. He barely spent any time with you, always busy with some missions or paperwork. The kisses got shorter, the spark no longer there. But you still hoped everything will be fine. What didn’t cross your mind was that there might be someone else. And you wouldn’t have found all of this if Steve hadn’t snapped at you when you picked up his book. You had no intentions to read it.

But two days ago, when you were on the phone and needed a paper to write down the address. It was the closest thing you could see, so you picked the book up but before you could open it, Steve dashed towards you and snatched it out of your hands.

‘Don’t touch my book’

He had hissed at you in an Un-Steve like manner. And at that moment, you had to know what he was hiding there. Tears formed in your eyes thinking about how much easier would have been if you didn’t see this book. You might have been spared with the pain of seeing your boyfriend falling for some other girl. You slammed the book shut when you heard the door unlocking.

It was almost 1 a.m. and you usually were asleep by 11.00 p.m. So it was fair to say the Steve was surprised seeing you up so late. ‘Y/N? Are you alright? Why are you awake at this time?’, he made his way to you. As he got closer, he noticed your red eyes and frowned.

‘Doll, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?’, he asked, cupping your keeps.

‘How long Steve? How long has this been going on?’, you asked, your voice devoid of any emotions.

‘What do you mean baby?’, his face scrunching up in confusion.

‘Natasha. When did it happen?’

His eyes widened as realization hit him by the way you said her name. It pained him seeing you sound so cold and he knew he was the reason behind that.

‘I’m sorry baby. It was my birthday and I was drunk at the club. She kissed me and one thing led to another and before I knew, I woke up in the bed with her next’, he ran his hands through his hairs.

‘Wait a minute’, your brows furrowed as you processed what he said.

‘You mean to say that you slept with another woman on your birthday when your girlfriend was waiting for you at home so that she could surprise you by coming early from her business trip? Are you shitting me, Rogers? I didn’t know that you cheated on me. I came to know you were in love with her when I read your damn diary. ’, He winced when you yelled, throwing the book at his feet.

All the memories of the day flashed through his mind. How Bucky, Sam, and Natasha dragged him to the club and how he got drunk on Asgardian mead Sam sneaked. And while Bucky tried to send him home where you were waiting to surprise him, he was busy grinding against Natasha. Sam left with Bucky to get something to eat and when they returned, he was nowhere to be seen. Everything fast forwarded to how he found you asleep on the couch in an oversized shirt and flowers and candles in the house. He thought he could try and hide the fact that he cheated on you, but it got worse when his feelings for Natasha got in the way.

‘When I read your diary, I thought maybe it was me who wasn’t enough. Maybe I was the one who was responsible for driving you away. I simply thought that you were getting feelings for and it hurt me so much. But it never crossed my mind that you would have cheated on me’.

Angry tears threatened to fall off your eyes as you said those words. He tried to hold your hand but you stepped backwards stopping him.

‘I know what I did was wrong Y/N. I’m sorry I hurt you so much. I don’t know how to apologize for being such a terrible boyfriend and for causing so much pain. I wish I could blame it on the alcohol but I know it was my fault.’, he apologized, his eyes not meeting yours, while he looked down feeling ashamed of himself.

‘Pack your bag and leave Rogers. I don’t want to see or hear anything from you right now’, you muttered, wiping your tears.

He sighed and said, ‘I understand you don’t want me near you. I’ll have Bucky take my things. I’m really sorry for what I did Y/N. I hope you can forgive me one day.’

Once he was gone, you slammed the door shut. The second you were alone, you broke down into tears. You somehow took yourself to your bed and went to sleep not even bothering to change out of your clothes, hoping things will get better soon.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Steve again at a club......

You laughed at your friend’s joke as you sipped on to your drink. You were at a club with some of your friends celebrating your promotion at work. It has been 8 months since you broke up with Steve.

It was hard to move on when you were in love with him and he cheated on you. And it did break your self-esteem, but you decided to throw yourself into work and make a better career. And that hard work did pay off. You were now promoted to the head office and had a great raise. Also, did you mention a beautiful girlfriend?

Yes, that’s right, you have the most perfect girl in your life and you loved her. She moved into the apartment opposite to yours a month after your breakup. You both clicked as soon as you talked to each other and within a few weeks, she had already asked you for a date and you couldn’t say no. Sure it took time for you to overcome your fears, but she made it easier and supported you in every way she could.

It was even more difficult when you came to know that she was a superhero. Yup, your girlfriend was Carol Danvers. You were wary in the beginning but everything worked out. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt her hand on yours.

‘You alright there, baby?’, Carol asked. You smiled and nodded at her.

‘I’m going to get more drinks ’, you got up and made your way to the bar.

You just ordered your drinks when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned around to see Bucky and Steve standing behind you.

‘Doll? How are you?’, Bucky pulled you into a hug. You chuckled and hugged him back. During the years you were in a relationship with Steve, you had always been close to Bucky. Even after the breakup, he visited you numerous times during the first month before he had to leave for a long mission. You broke the hug and noticed Steve staring at you.

‘Hi’, he murmured.

‘Hey’, you replied, awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence before Bucky excused himself and you were left alone with Steve.

‘So, how have you been?’, Steve asked you, obviously trying to make small talk. You cringed inwardly.

‘I’ve been doing pretty well actually. How are you?’, you paused.

‘And Natasha’

Steve sighed. ‘Natasha and I are no longer together’

‘And I have something to talk to you about. I have to apologize for what I did. What I did was unacceptable and I shouldn’t have done that. I should never have cheated on you Y/N. It doesn’t matter if I was drunk or not. I deeply regret what I did and I’m truly ashamed of myself. And I know I thought I was in love with Natasha, but I wasn’t. It was just me trying to run away from my mistakes. Can you please forgive me? Can I get another chance? I promise that I won’t ever let you down again’, his voice cracked.

You sighed as you heard him.

‘Look, Steve, I’m not going to lie to you saying that I forgive you. What you did was devastating for me at the point, but I’m happy that you realize your mistake and I’ll accept your apology. But that doesn’t mean that I can get back with you again. Besides I have a girlfriend and I love her. And even if I wasn’t with her, I could have never been able to be with you again. You broke my trust’. Steve couldn’t meet your gaze.

You were about to continue when got startled by a hand sneaking around your waist but calmed down when you noticed it was Carol.

‘What’s taking so long babe?’, Carol raised her eyebrow.

‘Nothing love, just met an old friend. Let’s go back to our table now’, You stated.

‘You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute’. As soon as Carol said that, you knew she’ll be talking to him. She knew what he did and that he was the reason it took you time to accept yourself again and he was one of the major reasons you had trust issues. So instead of arguing, you just shrugged and went back to your table with the drinks. Once you were gone, Carol’s smile changed to a neutral expression.

‘Rogers, I know what happened with you and my girlfriend in the past. So let’s get one thing straight, you are in no way I’ll let you hurt her again. I appreciate it that you apologized to her but that’s all. She doesn’t need you in her life anymore and in no way I’m saying that she needs me, she is an independent woman and one of the best people I know. But I love her and I’ll protect her. You made the biggest mistake of your life by messing up and breaking her heart. You made her feel like a second choice. And I know she won’t say all these things because she has moved on, but I need to make sure you know what you did. You aren’t worthy of her’, Carol ended her rant maintaining an eye contact.

‘I know I fucked up and I know I’m never getting her back now. But I’m also aware that she is with someone who loves her back. Y/N deserves it and I wish I had realized it earlier’, he was looking in your direction with guilt in his eyes.

‘Well, too late for the realization now. Anyways, I should leave now since my girlfriend is waiting for me’, she said emphasizing my girlfriend.

After Carol went back, Steve just stood there gazing over to your table, pondering over his mistakes and regretting everything he did. It was so difficult seeing you with someone else, and it was even more painful seeing you in love with her. You were the best thing happened to him and he screwed it up.

He saw Carol taking a seat beside you and whispering something in your ear making you laugh and shake your head. He noticed how happy she made you and that was the kind of happiness he was never able to give you while you were with him. You were always there for him but he barely acknowledged at that. Instead, he was too wrapped up in his own needs and selfishness. But there was no way he could go back change all of it.

There was no way to make you his again when you were In Love With Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/ comment guys. Your feedback means a lot to me


End file.
